His Mate, Forgiveness
by CSMichaelis
Summary: A collection of one shots centering around the Michaelis Family series. multiple characters this will contain CielxSebastian and possibly AloisxOC as well as many others. please enjoy.
1. Soma and Ciel

A/N This story contains references to a conversation within another of my Michaelis family stories. Also I am working on updates right now for my other stories about my little family. I don't own any recognizable characters from the series. Just my Ocs Please enjoy these one shots.

"Then what happened, Mum?" Rowan asked, climbing into his mother's lap. Ciel allowed his youngest son to lean into him, as his other children gathered at his feet just in front of the fireplace.

"Then your father decided it would be a good idea to join in and ride one of the bulls. They didn't think it was very funny." The children giggled.

"Did the people get angry with Daddy?" Rachel asked, Ciel nodded.

"They did. The bull didn't care for it either. Your father spent the evening doing what he and I call, bull hopping." An eruption of laughter filled the room.

"I want to see Dad do it!" Vincent cried. "Why did you not take us too?"

"You weren't born yet. Your father and I took that holiday before Evian was even thought of."Ciel explained, causing the eldest Michaelis child to look up at him in surprise.

"You did not think of me, Mama, you did not want-"

"All that means is that it happened before I knew you were going to be with us. Almost two years or so before any of you came into the world."

"When you were a sad mommy?"Rachel joined Rowan, snuggling into Ciel as he spoke.

"Yes. But I wasn't a mother then. I didn't see it at the time, but your father was trying to make me feel better. He was under contract then as well. It wasn't until a while later that I realized he did it , not because he felt obligated by the terms, but because he wanted me to be happy. He cared, he always had in some way or another. He blames himself for somethings that weren't all his doing. He's more than made up for it though, with all of you."

"Daddy is a happy thing, Mommy."

"Yes, Rachel, he can be." Soma drew in a breath as he stood in the hall, watching the former earl.

"If you wish to be friends with him again, my Prince." Agni began softly. "You must first find common ground. We care for his family, they are everything to him. It is as Sebastian told us moments ago when he offered you the solution. You must show them how you feel. You have made great progress since the day you hurt him. Sebastian believes that if you allow them to see the changes, Ciel will let the bridge between you be mended.

They watched Ciel slide off of his chair and onto the floor where he and his children began to play with Rowan's red ball.

"It is true, my friend, I have made the effort before, but Ciel has never-" Agni placed a hand on his shoulder.

"My Prince, do you recall last spring, when you comforted the young princess, Ciel showed you a different side. He allowed you to hold her, to play with the children. He has gone so far as to allow visits as long as we contact them beforehand.

"You can join them." Sebastian said appearing behind them in his human form. "They won't bite. Well, Ciel may if you push him to it, but never in front of the children. Angelina is asleep, she would be the one to watch. It's best to approach while he's in a good mood." The demon moved passed Soma and Agni, leading them into the room, their presence seemingly went unnoticed.

"Ciel, children, you have guests." Sebastian called softly. Ciel sighed heavily.

"Mr. Prince Soma, Mummy Man!" The children cried excitedly.

"Hello again, my friends." Soma greeted with a smile. He glanced over at the former butler, receiving a short nod.

"Ciel, I need Agni's help downstairs, and you know that-"

"Don't even try that. I know what you're doing. He's just lucky the children are here, I have a few good words for him." Sebastian knelt down beside his mate, pulling him close.

"Now dear one, you have to acknowledge that efforts were made, can you not see past it, he apologized, more than once for his mistake, do you not want to teach the puppies forgiveness, to give them the tools required to avoid becoming what you did?"

"I'd never want that for my children. They deserve much better than that." Sebastian lightly kissed Ciel's head.

"Then show them how. You know where you went wrong, be the one to teach them to let go of such a burden, not to allow it to consume them."

"I hate it when you do things like this." Ciel complained. "But there's nothing in the world I wouldn't do for my little ones. If I can help them along their way, I suppose that's what parents are for. But if he says one more-"

"Just give it a try, my love. An honest, genuine effort...for the sake of the puppies." After a moment of hesitation, Ciel pulled away and Sebastian stood up, leading Agni from the room.

Ciel remained seated, the children watching silently, their heads tilted slightly to one side in curiosity.

"I suppose we'll have to start somewhere, you might as well sit down. You can use the chair if you like."The former earl offered. Soma lowered himself down onto the floor across from them.

"I know we have had this conversation many times, Ciel." Soma began. "Never with your children here. I have...done some growing up and Agni and I have spoken about it as well. I have no children, and I cannot tell you how I would have felt if someone had said that to me. To be told that you must not be a good mother because your children were not given everything they want, I can see why it hurt you. You have such beautiful children, my friend. Each time Agni and I visit, they are smiling and laughing. I see the way you are with them and-" Soma bowed his head.

"I was very wrong. I see that they have everything they need and they are loved beyond everything else. I have watched you protect them, comfort them and they, themselves have explained to me that you are a great mother. My own was very different and so I could not hope to understand what it meant to be in such a family. I was given everything I asked for, and I did not see what was most important. I did not mean to hurt you or your children. Princess Rachel made sure I know she didn't appreciate it, many times. So not only must I apologize sincerely to you,Ciel, but also to your children. I hope that you can find it in your hearts to forgive me." The Michaelis children turned to their mother, Ciel remained silent, meeting the demonlings' gaze before turning his attention back to his guest.

The children moved to comfort their mother, Evian climbed onto Ciel's lap, laying back in his arms while his siblings took hold of his mother's jacket, leaning into him.

"It is okay to be sad, Mama. Your babies are here to hug you. We are good at hugging and snuggling, we love you."

"And I love all of you, thank you for being the wonderful children you are." Ciel smiled faintly.

"I think it's only fair for you to understand why it hurt so much." The former earl pressed on. "What you see now, it wasn't always this way. Being a mother is..it's very difficult. The thought of being responsible for another life when you can't pull your own together. The doubt, fear, shock. When I was carrying my little Evian, it was something I wasn't ready for, I had no idea it was possible. Apparently it happens so rarely, even Sebastian was surprised. But I was still..me. I was angry and scared, I said somethings that- that I can never take back and it will always be in the back of my mind. Evian and I had a rough beginning. Evian's hand reached up, wiping away his mother's tears.

"It is okay, Mama. I know it is so sad for you, but I love you lots and I knew you loved me anyway, I am not sad with you. We are happy things for each other and I am so happy to be your very first baby." Ciel kissed the boy's forehead.

"I don't deserve this kind of unconditional love, not from Sebastian and least of all from- I almost lost Vincent and Rachel before they were born and it scared the hell out of me. By the time they came round, I was enjoying it. Evian and I got closer everyday and not that you could understand what I mean, but he shared his happiness with me. He has a special gift, several of them actually. Vincent and Rachel, they- the very worst thing that could ever happen to me is to lose my little ones. Not once, but three times. I always had trouble believing I was any sort of mother to them. I've failed to protect them and I've hurt them, not physically, but sometimes there are worse pains. Rowan came and I still didn't learn, then Angelina and Kathryn..I wasn't there the way I should've been and because of my failures, Angelina is having a hard time. I didn't protect her from the monsters. I haven't always been-"

"Mum, you aren't bad. You do protect us, even me. We love you. I like being your Rowan baby. You even gave Lovey to me."

"And...and you hug us when we are sad and snuggle us and make sure our tummies are full and my tiny Rachel heart is always giggly. You are the happiest mommy to have and you are my mommy!" The princess smiled,showing off her tiny fangs.

"We would not be good babies if you were not a good Mama, because we would not know." Evian added.

"I'll always carry the guilt of the way I acted or my feelings, my thoughts, during the time I spent carrying my children and after. With all that and then for you to say that to me, which only re enforced my own insecurities and fears, If I'm being honest, some of it was misplaced anger. I was more angry at myself than you, but because of everything that happened before and your comments, everything Sebastian and I were going through at the time, I'd reached my limit and that was my last straw." Soma nodded in understanding.

'I didn't realize how hard it was for you, it seemed to come so easily, naturally to you."

"I know it looks that way, Sebastian's mother says it's maternal instinct, something that only comes out after I had Evian, I can't be sure. I just.."

"I think it has always been a part of you. You were always cranky and angry, but Agni and I have seen a softer side of you. I would like to tell you that I believe you are doing an amazing job, your children are lucky to have you."

"No. That's where you're wrong. They made me who I am right now. My little ones are so brave and loving, precious gifts, each one of them. If anyone is lucky, it's me. With all that I've done wrong, they've forgiven me. Sebastian's offered me more forgiveness than anyone ever should and Lizzy..I've come to see it as a gift as well." Ciel paused briefly.

"A gift that I'm going to give to you. There are times that want wring your neck, you get on my nerves so badly sometimes, but you've shown me friendship and loyalty, more importantly, you and Agni are good to my children and they absolutely love you both. Thank you for that."

"Thank you, Ciel. I have felt such a burden on my heart and you have my word that I will be more careful with my words." The children smiled at their mother.

"We are very proud of you, babies." Rachel said as the demonlings wrapped their arms around their mother.

"You did a happy thing, Mama." Evian clapped, his siblings joined in.

"Mum, can Mr. Prince Soma play with us?" Rowan asked.

"That's his choice, it's fine with me."

"Pleeeeaaase?" they pleaded with their guest.

"I would like that, thank you" Soma moved in closer as the children took their positions, and the game began once again.


	2. Ciel and Lizzy

A/N This chapter goes along with The Royal Family story

Lizzy sobbed into her hands as she sat at Ciel's bedside. The former Earl had not yet rejoined his family, lying motionless with no sound in the room aside from the sorrowful cries of the young girl.

"Y-You can't leave me again, Ciel. you just can't." She said. "Y-You have to come back, your little ones need you, they're only newborns and need you,I-I still need you and Sebastian, Evian too." She glanced over at the cradle where the new demonlings lay.

"I just want you back I'll do anything you want, please just wake up." Sebastian entered quietly, his heart sinking as he gazed upon his mate. The demon knelt beside the bed, reaching out to stroke Ciel's dark hair. The younger demon was pale and seemed fragile, the sight brought a tear to Sebastian's eyes.

"My brave, brave mate." Sebastian said softly, taking hold of Ciel's hand with his free hand while he continued to stroke his mate's hair affectionately. "I can't put into words how proud I am of you. To have the strength to bring two beautiful children into the world after all you've been through, despite your ribs being broken. And the unimaginable pain you must have felt throughout the sixteen hours it took to bring them into the world. You are nothing short of amazing and when at last you open your beautiful blue eyes, I fully intend to tell you so. Our little ones are here because of you, my love. They came to find you of their own free will, out of the purest love in existence, the love of a child for their mother. They clearly get that from you. I truly am sorry for the pain I've caused you, I only hope one day you can forgive me for causing so much suffering. Thank you, Ciel. For showing such strength when I was incapable of doing the same for you. " The demon kissed his mate's head softly.

"Lady Elizabeth, I thought you would be interested to know that the healer believes CIel will recover fully after some much needed and well deserved will take time, but we have the children to thank for leading him home to us, though it's difficult to explain, I ask you to trust me." Lizzy wiped away a few of her tears before replying.

"I shouldn't trust you, not at all." She sniffled. "How can I be expected to. I was so happy to have him back, only for him to leave me again. Do you know how difficult it is to believe you've lost someone precious to you, and when they turn up against all odds, to realize-"

"I know exactly how that feels, my lady. I nearly lost everything that is important to me, My mate, my children...I have never felt such fear. Ciel is strong, you and I both know it. I hope that you will give some thought to allowing us to further explain. One day perhaps you can forgive me for what I stole from you. I never intended for this to happen."

"I know you didn't. I've seen how much you love him. You went there to bring him back too. ." Lizzy replied,

"I would ask that you-"

"Mr. Sebastian?" The demon butler turned to find finny in the doorway. The gardner's eyes showed his deep concern.

"Yes, Finny?"

"Master Evian's awake, he's crying and W-we don't know what to do." Sebastian nodded.

"Evian's probably hungry, it's been quite a while. Lady Elizabeth, may I ask you to stay with Ciel, if he wakes up while I'm-"

"Of course I'll stay, go take care of Evian." She sniffled. Sebastian gave a short bow and exited silently, leaving the young girl alone with her cousin.

"Come on, Ciel." She reached over to the bedside table, taking hold of one of the cloths. SHe dipped it in the bowl of cool water, squeezing out the extra and gently wiping the young demon's face. "You've been asleep for a long time now and you're frightening me. Just wake up and tell me everything's going to be okay, like you did before." The blonde girl pleaded. Ciel remained unresponsive.

Lizzy rested her head on Ciel's bed, sobbing into the covers.

"Please, I miss you so much. I love you." A sudden cry filled the room, startling her, as she turned to the cradle. The distorted cry was almost human.

Lizzy sat up, her eyes locked on the source of the noise, unsure of what to do.

"V-VIncent." Ciel's voice was strained and weak, barely above a whisper. The former earl struggled to open his eyes.

"Ciel!" LIzzy cried, touching his hand, not wanting to cause him more pain.

"Lizzy, I-"

"Just rest,please." The infant continued to sob, the cries becoming more needful.

"Where's Sebastian?"

"Feeding Evian, is there anything I can do?" Ciel winced in pain

"Would you feel comfortable enough to bring the baby over here,I'd get him but-"

"Of course."

" you'll have to lay him down next to me, I don't have the strength to hold him. I wouldn't ask but I can't-"

"It's all right, what should I do?"

"You'll pick him up and carry him just like you would a normal baby." Ciel instructed. Lizzy nodded, standing from her chair and making her way over to the cradle. She carefully lifted the infant into her arms, careful not to wake Rachel. Lizzy glanced down at the tiny, shadowy figure in her arms and felt her heart melt instantly.

"Hello, Vincent," She greeted softly as she walked back to Ciel. "Don't worry, I'll get you to your Mommy." She promised, gently laying the sobbing infant close to Ciel.

"Vincent, It's all right now." Ciel soothed, using what little energy he had to reach out and take the tiny hand in his own, stroking it lovingly. "Hush now, you're all right." Upon hearing Ciel's voice, and feeling his mother's touch, Vincent soon settled, his tiny clawed hand grasping Ciel's.

"They're not as scary as I thought they'd be...being demons." Lizzy commented, in awe of the tiny being.

"No. It's hard to be afraid of something so tiny, when they're bigger though, it's a different story entirely. The truth is, when they're just born, they're fairly close to human children. They need care and comfort too. They can be afraid like anyone else. You wouldn't think so with the stories and images the word brings to mind, but all that comes later." The former Earl explained.

"They're beautiful, Ciel. I-I love them." Ciel smiled faintly.

"Thank you. Are you all right?" Lizzy didn't reply. What could she possibly say?

"It must've been scary for you to go through all that. I do want you to know that I've never done anything with the intention of hurting you, Lizzy. The whole reason we're here right now is-"

"What?"

"I was worried about you. I heard about how painful it was for you and I thought that if I could just somehow let you know that everything was fine, maybe one day you could smile again. It's hard for me to imagine you spending all this time dressed in all black and never happy. I want so much more for you."

Lizzy lowered herself back into her chair.

"What was I supposed to feel, I'd lost you. My heart hurt so badly, how could I possibly be happy again. All I had left of us were memories, your manor and staff, but then they disappeared too and I had no one. You know what Mother's like. I'd come visit you when it got to be too much and even though you were a bit...grumpy, just being with you was comforting. I had you with me and I knew everything was fine. You mean the world to me and all this time, thinking you were really gone and there was even a-" Lizzy burst into fresh tears.

Ciel attempted to reposition himself, only to gasp sharply as the sharp pain ran through his body.

"Ciel-"

"I'm fine." Ciel assured her.

"You and I both know that's not true, you almost died."

"Almost doesn't count. I'm still right here. I know I put you through a lot, and again when Sebastian brought you up here, that wasn't part of the plan. He was supposed to talk to you, give you a letter I was going to write, but I didn't quite get there. You weren't supposed to know i was here because I didn't want to hurt you anymore than I already had. I'm sorry you got mixed up in this. I know it doesn't mean much right now, but..I'm sorry that I hurt you so much, not just recently, but through the time we had together. For you to find out the way you did and know that you know-"

"At least I know now why you wouldn't talk to me. Sebastian told me you were trying to protect me, that I was better off not knowing. I wanted so much to help you and be there for you."

"You were. I wanted more for you and I still do. This doesn't change the fact that you're still my family and...I might not have shown it, but I love you just as much as I did when we were small. I've always wanted to protect you, I felt bad about the way I went about it sometimes, but to keep you at arms length was all I could do to keep you safe. I know I don't have any right to ask you to forgive me, I've done far too much. I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I'm sorry for everything and I just don't want you to hold onto it and be the way I was. I want you to smile and wear your bright colors again, you're not over because I'm gone. You-"

"I should be absolutely livid with you and Sebastian for hiding all this time. But you're wrong, Ciel. You do deserve to be forgiven. It'll take some getting used to, knowing what you are, but knowing that you're still out there, that's something I'm grateful for. I'm grateful to Sebastian for taking such good care of you and loving you so much and I'm glad you're here. I missed you so very much. I forgive you, Ciel. I just don't want to lose you again." Ciel took Lizzy's hand with his free hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"You have no idea how much that means to me." He said weakly.

"You're a big part of my life, Ciel. I-I hope we can still be friends. I'll miss you when you-"

"Cousins are usually the first and best friends one can have, we'll always be family, Lizzy. If you feel comfortable staying a while, maybe you could spend some time with us and Sebastian can take you home when you're-"

"Take me home?" Lizzy shook her head. "No. You just had twins, you're going to need all the help you can get, especially while you recover. I'd like to stay."

"In a house full of demons?"Lizzy smiled sadly.

"You're here, I'll be fine, you've always looked out for me."

"And I always will."Ciel vowed.

"Ciel is not the only one, " Sebastian entered the room, Little Evian in his arms. "You see, My lady, though the staff may be demons, they remain themselves, they will always want to make sure you are safe as well. Now that Ciel and I are married, you are my family, as you pointed out to me downstairs and I would be ever so grateful for your help with the children and our Ciel.I am already indebted to you, eternally. For all that you have done, and the peace you have given my mate."

"Then, you'll still let me visit and-"

"My dear lady, I wouldn't dream of standing between the two of you. I extend to you an eternal invitation. My home will forever be yours as well."


	3. Ciel and The King

Ciel pulled open the door with a heavy sigh and moved inside. The roars of laughter and soft chatter brought back memories for the former earl. He glanced around at the demon filled pub

"Some things never change." He said to himself.

"Prince, it's good to see you again, it's been quite sometime." A tall demon greeted from behind the counter. "How have you been?"

"Fine and you, business seems to be going well." Ciel commented.

"Yes, as long as there are demons, there will be a need for places such as this. You tend to have quite a group of regulars that pop in to drown their sorrows as they say. I assume you're here for the meeting?"

"That's right, is he here yet?' The bartender pointed toward a closed, heavily guarded door in the back.

"Just in there, arrived only five minutes ago, I'd say." He said wiping down the counter. Ciel nodded.

"Thank you" the former earl said, making his way over to the door. A loud crash caught his attention, causing him to turn. two demons stood among shards of broken glass, shouting at each other, one of which, Ciel was surprised to realize he knew all too well.

"Enough. You know nothing. He is beautiful, my Alois is far beyond anything you-" Claude began to hiss. The taller demon chuckled humorlessly.

"Is that why you reacted to his feeling that way, admit it, you couldn't return his love because you're a selfish twit. You're just upset because someone else did what you couldn't and asked the little nut to be his mate. you come in here all the time talking about how he drove you crazy and here you are now singing his praises. Clearly the madness is catching." Ciel stayed a moment longer, listening to the argument and making a mental note to tell Alois on the next visit. Ciel shook his head as Claude's fist suddenly made contact with the other demon's face. He continued on his way, stopping in front of the guards. They gave a short bow and pushed open the door to allow Ciel to enter.

The devil stood to greet him. His hooves clacking against the stone floor as he moved closer.

"Ciel, thank you for agreeing to this, I thought perhaps it would be a nice change for the two of us to speak away from home, rebuild our bond if possible." Ciel sighed.

"I was surprised by your invitation. I never thought you'd choose a pub, more specifically the private billiard room. I haven't been here since before Sebastian asked me to stay with him. It's been a while."

"I did not realize you had been here before. You never mentioned it." Ciel scoffed.

"How often do we talk at all. The only reason I'm civil with you for my family's sake.I'd be fine having nothing to do with you personally. Let's be clear about this, I'm here because Sebastian asked me to be. I was happy to decline from the off. "

"I know you were. Even so, you did this for my son and for that I thank you, it would mean a great deal to Sebastian if you and I found ourselves once more in good standing."

"I know. We wouldn't have had a falling out if you hadn't-"

"It is tradition, I am certain you know something about that." The king growled sternly.

"And I'm sure you know that when it comes to my family, I will not be intimidated, especially you. Sebastian is your son, but he's my mate and father to our children. Maybe if you had any experience at parenting you'd understand what it feels like."

"In case you have forgotten, Ciel, Sebastian and Mordred are my children, I have been-"

"Right, but how much of the parenting did you actually do, Mordred's a complete loon and Sebastian turned out the way he did because Ann and Cynna looked after him. I want better for my children, they deserve to have their father, he can't be replaced by a glorified chair, which is exactly what you offered. "Ciel said sternly.

"I offered you the key to my kingdom." The devil growled.

"Right, and all I had to do was allow you to get my mate killed in exchange, what a fantastic deal that would be. I was such a fool to have passed on it."

"How I miss your sharp sarcasm my dear son in law."The beast gestured to the billiard table.

"I bet you do."

"Do you play?" The king asked.

"When I feel like it."

"Of course, I should not be surprised by such a response." He held out a cue stick to the former Earl. Ciel hesitated.

"For our Sebastian." Ciel sighed, taking the object.

"Lucky for you, I love him as much as I do." Ciel followed the devil to the table.

"You are right, if not for you, I would not have him and for that my Queen and I will be forever grateful to you, regardless of how deep your hatred is for me. I suppose I've earned it. I cannot imagine what it must have been like."

"No, you can't. If I had told you that I was leaving and I was probably going to die but I had to take Ann. to make you feel better about it, I handed you a scrap of paper. How would you react?"

"I offered you something much more than-"

"But that's not going to take her place, right. Your throne is as useless to me as that paper. I never wanted it and the only reason I took the crown was for my family. It was important for Sebastian and my children's future. I've already got what I want." Ciel watched his father in law set up the table.

"I will never understand. Your kind has always been attracted to power Humans cause wars for the sake of ruling-" The king took a step back.

"Not all people are the same. I'll let you go first."

"Very well." The beast replied, beginning to plan his shot."If there is anything you would like, please do not hesitate to say so, It is my gift to you."

"I wouldn't mind a drink actually.'

"If I am not mistaken, you like the wine from Titus' vineyard, correct?"

"Yes. I assume Sebastian told you about it?"

"He did. He was hoping it would speed up the process. By which I mean it would be-"

"Can we get this over with, I have small children to care for and Lizzy has a life too, you can't expect her to hang about with them all day."The king nodded to the guard, prompting him to leave the room. He aimed and took his shot.

"To business then.I am well aware that I am by no means...what is the word I am searching for?"

"Considerate, understanding, compassionate, knowledgeable when it comes to others feelings, I don't know, far as I can tell there's too many options out there." Ciel replied, lining up his cue stick.

"Yes well, the fact is that you put on a good show for the little ones, you greet me somewhat respectfully, and that takes a lot from you. I want you to understand that I have reasons for the way my kingdom is run and-"

"And yet look at you now. The mighty king brought to his knees by someone like me. What good do you think your laws would have done if Sebastian hadn't come home, I meant every word I said. If I would have lost him and you returned, you would've had an entirely different war on your hands, no one endangers my family, not even you."

"Yes, I know and looking back, I cannot blame you for your actions. I do not expect you to fully forgive me for what happened-"

"Good because I can't."

"Can't or won't?"

"Both." Ciel replied shortly, managing to hit two of the balls into the pockets simultaneously. "What you don't seem capable of understanding is that my family is the one thing I will protect with my life. Forgiveness isn't something I give easily. When it comes down to it, whether it's you, one of my brothers or sisters, it doesn't matter. Sebastian and I have gone through a lot, we've fought to get to where we are now. When I first met you, I had respect for you. Not because you're king, the greeting you gave him and the way you spoke to him, more so after you questioned my intentions because you were protecting your son. I don't know if you remember, but I told you about how Sebastian saved my life countless times, and that I'd be willing to do the same. He might be capable of looking after himself, but he's part of my family, my mate. Everything I've done is for my family." the king nodded.

"I know. You have proven this to all of us time and again. I see what my son means to you. He was ill and you made him well, he has moments of weakness, as we all do and you stand by him. you know his heart so well and I have watched you shield him. Not just anyone would run into a battle for their mate as you did.I know that my Sebastian is well cared for and you are an excellent mother to my grandchildren. It is not just for them that I ask this of you. A king does not beg forgiveness. I will ask that you consider it as a personal favor-" Ciel turned to him.

"I owe you nothing. What makes you think I'd do that?"

"Because you know how much it hurts him when we fight. That is why you agreed, is it not. You are here because it hurts you to see it. That is one thing I do understand because I would do the same for Rhiannon. I am aware that it will be a process but in time perhaps you and I can truly get along, not just for the children." The guard soon appeared, carrying a bottle and two wine glasses, pouring the liquid into the them and offered ` Ciel and the king the glasses.

Both took a small sip before placing the objects on the table behind them and continuing their game.

"Despite our disagreements, I hope you know that I still think of you as a son." the king pressed on. "I have no ill will toward you at all. I too am protective of my family and that includes you. "

"You've got a funny way of showing it."

"Only because you were not born to our world. It can be quite difficult to understand our way if you were not raised with it. I love you as I love my children. I know it is different but please know that it is there. I do miss our visits." Ciel scoffed as he stepped forward to take his turn.

"Is that it, or are you just afraid?"

"Of?"

"You know what I can do. I can do a lot of damage if I wanted to. Do you really want me to believe it's because we're related and not to simply-"

"Ciel, you are quite a force, this is true, however, we were family before we were- how the hell did you do that?" The devil cried suddenly as four more made it into the pockets. Ciel smirked.

"It's about lining up the shots, you get the right angle, put the right spin on it when necessary."

"Would you perhaps be willing to give a demonstration?"

"didn't I just do that, you saw it didn't you?"

"ciel, has anyone ever told you that for someone of your...size, you certainly do have a big attitude?"

"Here and there, but the last one to say that, well it didn't go well for them, did it?"

I suppose this is a start, you will at least think about the request?"

"You're asking a lot of me. A few years ago, I made a promise, When Evian was born, I promised him something better than I grew up with. I may still look like a child, but I've grown since then. I've learned what love is, unconditional love between mates, Sebastian asks so little of me that most of the time, I'm inclined to give into a request here and there. Before I left, he asked me to be civil and hear you out. I've done that. But I do see that it's painful for him to have us at odds, like you said. It's going to be a process on both parts. Are you willing to actually work at it?"

"I am. Perhaps once a week you and I could come together and choose an activity to bond over, that is the way humans do it I believe."

"It helps. Fine, I'll agree for Sebastian and my children, I'll work for this, but I need to know that you'll understand certain things are not for you to meddle in. My family being first on the list. I bonded with him, not you, it's our relationship, our life and for only for them, I'm allowing you to be part of it." Ciel said.

"Understood. Will you join me next week for chess then, I will be sure to have your favorite drink on hand and we shall go from there."

"Fine, but you're still an ass."

"Yes, well, you are free to think of me what you will." The beast moved forward to take his turn, contemplating his move. Ciel shook his head.

"The other side." He said shortly. "If you hit it on the other side, the yellow one will go in too."

"Truly?"

"No, I said it to make you feel better. Yes." the former earl lifted his glass to his lips, emptying it. "We'll need more of these the way things are going."

"That can be arranged. I can have a bottle brought in if you wish."

Sounds like a good idea to me."

"Good, then we shall have a toast, to reconnecting and peace between us." Ciel scoffed.

"Can't anyone just have a drink anymore, it's toast this and that." The devil chuckled.

"Welcome to social events with royals, my boy. this is what we do. best to learn now."

"I hate you." Ciel mumbled.

"I know. Whether or not that changes in the future, I cannot say, but what I can tell you is this, I will love you no less."


End file.
